


The Power of Pack Bonds

by Triskellion



Series: NCIS Home Pack [32]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Episode: s04e13 Sharif Returns, F/M, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskellion/pseuds/Triskellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU but following cannon events: Gibbs and Tony have survived the serial killer that stalked Virginia, but can their relationship survive the return of a bitter enemy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Pack Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Versions of this story have been sitting on my computer through two or three computer upgrades, waiting for me to finish Murder at Home. It feels good to finally be free to post it.

Gibbs grabbed Tony by the shoulder as soon as he finally showed up in the office and dragged him into the corner behind the stairs. It wasn’t nearly as private as he would have liked, but they were in the middle of a case and there was no time to be driving home to just rip into Tony in his basement.

“Where the fuck have you been?” Gibbs snapped in a low undertone. Not that he had to actually ask. He could smell the hints of floral perfume from here. Tony had been with his girlfriend, with Jeanne.

Tony looked shocked, though at the question, wording, or timing, Gibbs wasn’t sure. Either way, he didn’t answer.

“I told Ziva to find you. She was calling for over an hour.” The world swirled unpleasantly and Gibbs had to blink a few times to clear his vision. Probably needed to eat something. “I told you to stop ignoring her calls.”

Finally, Tony looked apologetic. “Sorry, boss. Won’t do it again.”

Except he would. Gibbs could hear it in his voice. Fuck, he didn’t have time to deal with this. “Go find me Sherif,” he ordered before stalking off. Damn it, he had to get his head screwed back on straight. Sinking his teeth into Tony’s neck might damned tempting, but it wouldn’t solve anything.

Tony wasn’t his to claim anymore.

~o0o~

“We got him.” Tony let all the relief and joy he could muster filter into the words he spoke into the phone. He wasn’t relieved, not that much. Mostly at the moment he was terrified. Nausea lingered in his belly, had since seeing Gibbs on the floor of that bathroom looking even more confused and scared than he had after losing fifteen years of memories. But Josh deserved some good news in the right mode for all he’d been through.

Josh gasped. “Really… the guy who—?”

“He’s in a jail cell,” Tony assured him. He didn’t need to hear the rest. _The guy who killed my dad?_ “The incident at the train station here in DC, that was him. He won’t be pulling anything ever again.”

It was quiet, but Tony could hear the sobs on the other end of the phone line. “I… thank you… I’ve got to call Mom.”

Tony let Josh go without a fight. He’d call in a day or two, check on him and his mother. But he was pretty sure Josh would be okay now. And quite possibly a hell of a force in JAG someday. With a sigh, he tucked his phone in his pocket and headed back to the bullpen. Finish his report and he could escape to deal with his issues his own way.

“I did not think the flirting could get any thicker after last time.”

Tony heard Ziva’s voice and paused behind the cubical panel.

“I wonder just how many times she’s been over to Gibbs’ basement,” Tim added, and Tony’s heart sank. He’d kind of hoped they were taking about someone else, but no, this was definitely about Mann and Gibbs.

Damn, he hated her.

“McGee,” Abby squeaked. “Didn’t you say you were the ones to suggest she go over? They were probably just talking about the case.”

“Over dinner,” Ziva added dryly.

“Seriously, Abby, you saw them in your lab,” Tim said. “They were flirting.”

“The sexual tension was thick enough to cut with a saw,” Ziva added.

“Knife,” Tim corrected. 

That should have been Tony’s line, but there was no way he could control his reactions going in there. Not right now. He slunk away while he was still unnoticed. Gibbs was supposed to go home and rest for a few days, so Tony could get away with sending in his report tomorrow morning. Tonight…

Well, he should go over to Jeanne’s and do something about that rain check…. But really, he’d rather be somewhere else.

~o0o~

Gibbs was feeling better, a little more human, a lot more alive, when he walked into his house the next morning. He was still in the same clothes he’d been wearing since Sherif had poisoned him, though he had caught a shower before leaving Mann’s place.

He still wasn’t completely sure why he’d gone over to her house last night. He’d been so scared, so confused on that bathroom floor. And she’d saved him. Thank God someone had followed him, or he’d be another of Sherif’s victims. It had been a thank you, but also a thank God I’m alive. She’d made it clear she was willing all through the case.

And Tony wasn’t available. 

No matter how much closer they’d been lately, Tony was still dating someone else, not available for Gibbs in all the ways he wanted.

Gibbs really should be more careful, though. Thank God I’m alive sex had netted him Diane and Jenny. And look how those relationships had turned out.

Hollis was military, though, had a lot more sense and practicality than any of Gibbs previous relationships.

And Tony wasn’t available. So why not try something else for a bit? Tony being with Jeanne didn’t mean Gibbs had to be completely alone.

A scrabble of claws on linoleum drew Gibbs attention from his thoughts to the kitchen. Where a woebegone Tony was staring at him from sleep deprived eyes above four paws.

“Ah fuck, Tony. You been here all night?” Gibbs moved closer and set a hand on Tony’s head.

~o0o~

Gibbs wasn’t home, hadn’t been home all night. Tony had gone to Jeanne, but the need to check on Gibbs hadn’t left. Tony gave in. He’d walked into the house as usual and shifted in the bathroom before he’d realized that Gibbs was neither in the basement nor tucked away in bed. Of course all those lovely hand tools had been confiscated as evidence so Gibbs couldn’t work on the boat, but he should have been resting anyway….

And Tony was rambling mentally. What if Gibbs hadn’t made it home from the hospital? Should Tony call NCIS? The police? The hospital? And how would he explain why he was searching for his missing boss at midnight? Showing up unannounced wasn’t exactly normal boss/subordinate behavior. There were no records indicating he was even there when Dwain Jacobs had attacked Gibbs, no indication Tony was more than a subordinate who came when called by the boss after Jacobs was bleeding out on the bedroom floor.

No, calling around wasn’t an option. So Tony waited. Someone would come by, or call or something. He spent the whole night on the kitchen floor, watching the basement door and listening for the front door.

Despite his careful attention, he almost missed the near silent steps until a foot hit the creaky board near the stairs. Gibbs. It had to be Gibbs. He was the only one who could avoid the creaky board near the door that warned anyone in the basement of a visitor.

Tony wondered if Mann had figured that one out.

Fuck Mann.

He scrambled to his feet and moved to the doorway. Gibbs spotted him—still in the clothes from yesterday. Why was he still in his clothes from yesterday?— and walked over.

“Ah fuck, Tony. You been here all night?”

Tony might have shifted to answer, might have just pressed himself against Gibbs’ knees and savored knowing his boss was still alive, had recovered, was safe, except he smelled it the moment Gibbs’ hand came in reach.

Gibbs smelled like Mann.

Tony snapped out and only belated sanity kept him from taking a chunk out of Gibbs’ hand. It wasn’t that Gibbs smelled like he’d done anything with Mann. No, it smelled like he’d lingered in her bathroom, used her soap, nothing as floral as Jeanne, but different from Gibbs. There was a lack of sawdust in the scent. Gibbs always smelled like sawdust. So clearly he had been doing something with Mann.

Tony moved, shoving past Gibbs and darting into the bathroom where he’d hidden his clothes. His nose wouldn’t be much weaker in human form, but ever bit would help. And he didn’t want to be nude in front of Gibbs. Not after he spent the night with Mann.

Fuck, Tony knew he was being irrational. He’d come over reeking of Jeanne and her shower on several occasions. He had no right to get upset because Gibbs had wanted some company after yesterday. But he couldn’t help himself.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Tony paused and looked back at Gibbs. He looked good. There was fire in his blue eyes. Tony hadn’t seen that fire since the explosion.

Oh, fuck, he really had slept with Mann.

“Glad to see you’re all right,” Tony said flatly and turned for the door.

“Tony,” Gibbs called, and when Tony didn’t stop, he snapped out, “Stop right there.”

Gibbs was still his alpha, so Tony stopped. But he turned back and glared. He wasn’t being rational. He didn’t want to be rational. He wanted to be angry, betrayed.

Looking back, Gibbs looked blank. He didn’t say a word, didn’t follow up that order or even say Tony’s name. So Tony left.

~o0o~

Well fuck. Gibbs screwed that up, not that he had a clue exactly what was going on in Tony’s head. Well, he could make a few guesses. But Gibbs had been putting up with worse for ages.

Still, he should have expected Tony to be here. Another near death experience. And after Jacobs and Coltrain, Tony had been staying close.

Had been. Damn, Gibbs surely fucked that up now.

They’d get over this. Somehow. It would take time,but… They always did. Maybe he’d bring in an extra coffee tomorrow. It wasn’t the same as words, but they didn’t bother with words a lot. Not them. Tony would understand.


End file.
